


tangled

by hqkrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama is obsessed with Hinata's hair, M/M, Mild manga spoilers, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkrys/pseuds/hqkrys
Summary: There were moments when Hinata would look out from underneath his preposterous mop of hair, electric gold eyes just staring at him and Tobio’s mind would blank, his traitorous heart tripping over itself in his chest—Tobio quickly cut off that train of thought, refusing to delve deeper into his…feelings for his volleyball partner.~In which Kageyama is a bit obsessed with Hinata's hair and he decides to learn more about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 24
Kudos: 293





	tangled

_ He has the most ridiculous hair on the planet _ , Tobio thought, openly staring at the orange-haired teenager currently perched on Tobio’s bed. Did he use some kind of special gel to slick the strands into such triangular-shaped tufts? Or was his hair naturally just built like that? 

Hinata, who continued innocently reading his sports magazine, unbeknownst to his partner’s unkind musings, tilted his head, causing said hair to fall across his forehead. The signature tangerine spikes became more prominent with the movement and it made Tobio grit his teeth, wondering why he was focused on such a nonsensical topic.

Was that it? The spikes? Was having spiky hair a prerequisite to being a successful spiker? He knew the Fukurodani ace also had barbed black and white hair, and he was ranked one of the top five spikers in the country. The sixteen-year-old’s eyes narrowed as he contemplated the merits of having a hairstyle modeled after a person’s playing style. It certainly showcased one’s love and dedication to their position, but it just seemed a bit ostentatious to him. (Yachi taught him what  _ ostentatious  _ meant for their last vocabulary test; Tobio hoped he was using it correctly.) Okay, so maybe— _ maybe _ —he was a bit envious there was no  _ setter  _ hairstyle. 

_ At least not  _ yet, he competitively thought, vowing to ask Miwa about it later.

Perhaps the sharp-looking tufts were meant to put others’ on guard, Tobio considered. Though he would never admit it out loud, there were moments when Hinata would look out from underneath his preposterous mop of hair, electric gold eyes just  _ staring  _ at him and Tobio’s mind would  _ blank _ , his traitorous heart tripping over itself in his chest—

Tobio quickly cut off that train of thought, refusing to delve deeper into his… _ feelings  _ for his partner.  _ Volleyball _ partner, nothing more. 

Tobio puzzled over how Hinata was able to read with that tangled mess on his head, much less  _ see _ . He raised himself up on his knees from his position on the floor to observe the older boy closer. Hinata, finally noticing Tobio’s blatant staring, glanced up and met his eyes. He raised an eyebrow in silent question and Tobio instinctively glared back in response. 

“Stay still,” he commanded, moving to sit on the bed with Hinata. Tobio raised a hand and Hinata stared at him, face relaxed, eyes unguarded. 

He swallowed nervously, ignoring the  _ Doki-Doki _ of his heart at the sheer  _ trust  _ written all over Hinata’s dumbass face. It wasn’t a sight he was used to seeing and he always faltered whenever those honey eyes—filled with far too much blind faith—were aimed at him.

Tobio blinked away those disgusting, sentimental notions and focused back on the situation at hand. 

This was for  _ research purposes _ , Tobio justified, feeling oddly defensive of what he was about to do. Tobio’s own black hair was straighter than dry spaghetti, so he was just  _ curious  _ about the…functionality of such a hairstyle. Yes, that was it, the functionality. Moreover, his sister was an aspiring hairdresser so Tobio assured himself that she would encourage this experiment.

Before he could fully think of the potential repercussions, Tobio pushed his fingers into his partner’s curls. Both of the teenagers’ eyes widened at the action, Hinata because of the randomness of the uncharacteristically affectionate gesture, while Tobio in disbelief because of how  _ soft  _ and  _ not tangled  _ Hinata’s hair was. 

“Kageyama, what—”

Too absorbed in his task, Tobio ignored any protests Hinata had in favor of reaching up with his free hand and proceeding to run it through Hinata’s hair as well. What kind of gravity-defying logic was  _ this _ —

“ _ Oh _ .”

Tobio suddenly found himself with a lapful of tiny spiker as Hinata  _ melted  _ into his arms, the younger teen’s head dropping to the crook of Tobio’s neck. He froze, getting ready to pull away but, quick as a flash, Hinata’s hands encircled his wrists and prevented him from moving. 

“No, no, please, I—can you do that again? Please?” 

Tobio hesitated, but he relented when Hinata gave him that  _ look _ , damn him. Tentatively, Tobio ran his fingers through the side of Hinata’s hair once more. Hinata didn’t lift his head or say anything more, but he did seem to push into Tobio’s touch. Emboldened, Tobio applied more pressure the next time and—because he really couldn’t seem to help himself—tugged a bit on Hinata’s curls; similar to Tobio’s usual hair yanks, but gentler, just enough to make the boy  _ feel  _ it. 

Hinata made a choking sound underneath him (in pain? Tobio wasn’t quite sure), but he also seemed to sag more of his weight onto Tobio, so the latter paid him no mind. He couldn’t if he tried—Tobio was utterly entranced: Hinata’s absurd, nest-like hair only  _ appeared  _ tangled; in reality it was  _ fluffy _ and Tobio’s fingers were able to push through it with relative ease. Tobio had never been able to pet a cat (or any animal for that matter) before, but he was almost certain their fur would have a similar texture to the carrot-colored strands in between his fingers. 

He _hmmed_ almost inaudibly, adjusting Hinata as he pleased so he could keep up his task without exuding too much effort in leaning back and holding the smaller boy up. Moving Hinata with him so they could rest against the bed’s headboard, he practically lifted the middle blocker up until he was arranged in between Tobio’s outstretched legs, face mashed into the taller boy’s chest. 

He hesitated, hands hovering around the wild, orange halo in front of him. “Is…Is this okay?” Proper social etiquette often eluded him as Tobio had never had any friends he could be this tactile with. Was this position too intimate? Was it normal for two teammates to be this close and engage in activities like this? Was his obsession with Hinata’s absurd hair  _ weird _ ? What if Hinata was disgusted with his actions and only playing along so as to not hurt Tobio’s feelings—

An indistinguishable noise escaped from the lump on his sternum, Hinata’s hands shooting out blindly and hitting Tobio in the face (“ _ Oi, dumbass _ !”) before he finally managed to clasp them around Tobio’s wrists. He let out a triumphant-like sound, drew Tobio’s hands down to his head once more and then: “ _ Continue _ .”

Why Tobio received the nickname “Your Majesty” when Hinata Shouyou was more of a demanding King than he’d ever be, the setter would never really understand. 

Nevertheless (never one to deny his partner), Tobio huffed and resumed his ministrations, face heating, but Tobio figured he could work out what the fluttering feeling in his chest meant later. Right now, right here, he was content enough to lay entangled with the boy who had hair brighter than the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be updating my other kagehina fic, but I had to share this one first hehe. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated (I always reply <3)!
> 
> If you wanna fangirl over Haikyuu!! (or bnha and kny) with me, my Twitter is @mellifluouskrys :)


End file.
